


V. The last place you look

by Ischa



Series: Untitled Harry/Pansy/Draco [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the year Harry has to decide what he really wants.</p><p><i>“I have had enough! I can’t…he threatened your life.”<br/>“Weasly didn’t threaten my life…” she says with an eye roll.<br/>“Fine, you define ‘I want you to suffer for what you did’?” He actually uses finger quotes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	V. The last place you look

**  
Title:** V. The last place you look  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry/Pansy  
 **Rating:** PG -13  
 **Summary:** At the end of the year Harry has to decide what he really wants.  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author’s Notes:** The last part in this series so far. Written for a Halloween challenge. Title by The Academy Is…  
 **Word Count:** 1.400  
 **Beta** : tygermine  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

\--+--  
He didn’t even want to come. And he was right but Pansy’s mother had this feminine knack of twisting him around her little finger. Besides, how can you say no to a mother? He certainly never learned that particular skill. He’s sure Pansy did, as did all girls. It was obviously an X chromosome trait.  
He sighs before inhaling deeply. Pansy squeezes his arm hard, he hears her take a deep breath as well.

“Ready?” she asks.

“No. Does it matter?”

“No. We will do this, because someone from our house has to be here,” she answers firmly. She’s right he muses.

“Maybe Zabini will come…” he says almost hopefully.

“Maybe. Besides, we reached the point of no return somewhere along the driveway.” she says with a small smile. He nods in agreement.

They step inside.  
Hogwarts is just like he remembers it from all his school years. Loud, annoyingly cheery despite the gothic architecture, and oddly safe.  
And full of Potter-fans.  
Just like every Halloween feast since he came to Hogwarts.

“God, I hate him…” Draco mumbles, spotting the great battle memorial plague against a nearby wall. Harry Potter, the war hero. He snorts softly. More like Harry Potter the bumbling, half blind idiot.

“You don’t.” Pansy whispers, squeezing his hand.

“Well…maybe not that much anymore.” He says.

“He did save your life,” she points out, smiling.

“Don’t remind me,” he says. He’s glad she’s here. She looks stunning. His ugly duckling from their first year, grew into the freaking swan princess.

~+~  
They’re standing in a corner, eating some cake –quite delicious- and chatting with Zabini and Smith as the Weasel goes by. He stops and stares. Draco isn’t sure at whom, might be Pansy. She does look like a film star. He wants to say something witty and vaguely cruel so that the stupid jerk will piss off, but said stupid jerk opens his mouth first:

“What the hell are you doing here? You have absolutely no right to be here.” Weasley hisses, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.  
Draco is confused for all of three seconds, because the Weasel is looking at Pansy, not him.

“I have an invitation.” She shrugs, before taking another bite of the delicious cake.

“You traitorous bitch! You wanted to see him dead!” his voice rising in anger. They’re beginning to gather attention.

“It’s not that simple.” Zabini throws in.

“Shut up!”

Ron is rounding on Pansy and Draco has his wand out without a second thought.  
“I wouldn’t do anything stupid right now. And you will apologise to her.” Draco hisses, nervously eyeing Ron’s wand.

“The hell I will! I want you to suffer for what you did,” he says glaring at Pansy who returns the glare with equal force, her back rigid. She isn’t afraid now, but Draco knows she will cry once he gets her home. Zabini knows that too. He has his arm around her. Loosely, so she doesn’t seem weak, but comforting nevertheless.

“Just try,” Draco answers, his voice dangerously low. Almost a growl.

“What’s going on?”  
That’s Granger, but Draco doesn’t look at her. He needs to control his anger, focusing it all on Ron.

“Draco…” Pansy says softly. She can feel the tension emanating from him.

“Don’t say it’s okay. It isn’t!” he throws over his shoulder at her, eyes never leaving Ron.

“What is going on?” Granger asks again.

“Weasly is causing a scene,” informs Blaise.

“Ron?” she puts a hand on his shoulder.

“She shouldn’t be here…she wanted to sell him to Voldemort,” he says.

“Ron,” she says, forcing him to look at her. She shakes her head, but Draco can see sympathy in her eyes. He hates her so much right now.

“Come on…Harry and Ginny are wondering where you are.” She tugs at his arm. He throws one last nasty look at them and follows her.

“He is so whipped.” Quips Smith.

“This can only end in disaster…” Zabini says. Neither Pansy nor Draco answer. Zabini might be right.

~+~  
“Potter should have said something!” Draco rages. They’re at home, having left early.

“How? How Draco?! We don’t want people to know. He doesn’t want people to know.” Reasons Pansy from her spot on the couch. Her high heels abandoned on the floor.  
He’s pacing the small living room, not stopping to answer.

“I have had enough! I can’t…he threatened your life.”

“Weasly didn’t threaten my life…” she says with an eye roll.

“Fine, you define ‘I want you to suffer for what you did’?” He actually uses finger quotes.

“I don’t …I’m tired…did he say he would come over today?” she wants to know, stretching out on the couch. Draco pauses his pacing to look at her, admiring the way her soft locks fall around her, her party dress replaced with just a robe. Her feet are bare and there is no trace of make-up on her face. She still is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

“He wanted to…I’m not sure I want to see him.” Draco admits.

“But you want him to fuck you.” It isn’t really a question. He laughs.

”Yes…shit!” The whole situation is just so goddamned fucked-up. Since that day at Kings Cross.

“I know,” she says softly. He sits down beside her and she immediately puts her head in his lap. He strokes her hair, breathes her cocoa-butter-vanilla scent in. She smells like cake. Sweet and intoxicating. Exactly what she is. He can’t understand why anyone would want to hurt her.  
A few minutes later she’s asleep and he carries her into her room.

~+~  
Half an hour later Potter appears on their doorstep.

“Hi,” he says. His voice thick with guilt.

“Do you want to come in?” Draco asks. Potter frowns and nods, Draco steps aside.

“Where’s Pansy?” Potter asks, looking everywhere but at Draco.

“She’s sleeping,” Draco answers.

“I heard from Hermione she had a fight with Ron?”

“He called her a bitch and threatened her life! I hardly call that a fight…” Draco says pissed.

“I…he wouldn’t threaten her life, I’m sure.”

“Harry, when it comes to your friends, you’re a moron.” Draco really wants to punch him.

“You love her.” Potter tends to point out the obvious. Draco mentally facepalms.

“No, I keep her around for her blowjob technique.” He whirls around to stare at Potter. “What did you think? She’s…she’s…Pansy.” He finishes lamely. “You’re sleeping with her and yet you’ll allow your little friends to treat her like dirt. Some ‘hero’ you are.” There is an ‘us’ that he doesn’t say, but he’s sure it’s screaming for attention between them. Everyone could hear it.

“Draco…” Harry reaches out to touch the other man’s sleeve.

“Don’t. I’m not in the mood.” He leans against the wall, just looking at Potter. He looks tired too. “It’s the end of the year…that’s the traditional time to end things, make better resolutions for the New Year,” he says quietly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe we should end this,” Draco says flatly. Zabini is right after all…this could never work out. He’s Potter and they are them. “All that saving the day bullshit definitely didn’t hurt your superiority complex. We’re obviously not good enough for Mr War Hero Potter.” He spits out vehemently.

“That’s not true.”

“Wake up Potter. This,” he waves his hand between them. “this isn’t healthy. We both know the consequences of bad secrets.” He doesn’t talk about love, it’s there, he knows, Pansy knows, Potter knows too. Potter after all said it first. Draco wishes now he hadn’t.

“I will not give you up!” Harry stands defiant. “Draco, I don’t…this…I need this.” He says, almost ashamed.

“So stubborn.” Draco sighs and has to admit, that he too needs whatever it is they have. No matter how bad it is for them.

“He always was,” comes Pansy’s soft voice from the bedroom door. She rubs her eyes and blinks then at them. “Are you coming to bed?” she asks. “It’s late, I’m tired…”

“Yes.” Potter says, grabbing Draco’s wrist hard and pulling him along. Pansy smiles.

“So this is your decision? You made your choice?” Draco asks.

“There never was a choice. This is it for me. You’re it for me.” Potter says firmly. He kisses Pansy’s cheek, she sighs.

“You never stood a chance,” she whispers against his lips. Potter’s hold on Draco’s hand tightens.

“Guess not.”

~end~


End file.
